


The Perks of Pedicures

by SatanIsALibra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanIsALibra/pseuds/SatanIsALibra
Summary: While we still aren't sure about the "why" behind painted nails being an Akatsuki uniform requirement, we have a little bit of the "how."Lime, rated M to be safe. May progress to a lemon if I decide to post the juicy bits I chose to scrap.Purposefully vague female character for your vivid imagination's pleasure. Enjoy.





	The Perks of Pedicures

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is. Enjoy. As always, I aim to please. If you have any story requests, I'm more than happy to fulfill them for you. Just let me know. Seriously, I'll write anything. Pinky swear.
> 
> Have fun.

"Hold still."

She looked up from the stone floor where she was reclined on the palms of her hands, shoulders bouncing with laughter. He was sitting seiza in front of her, her left foot propped upon his knee. He dipped the brush back into the vial of violet nail polish as his grip around her ankle tightened, blue knuckles flashing white as she was jerked forward.

"Ugh, hey! What, am I not allowed to laugh now?"

He replied without even looking up from the toe he was painting.

"Not while I'm doing this. If I mess up, it's your loss. I'm not going to go back in and fix any mistakes. It's bad enough I have to do it the first time."

Her brows rose.

"Hey now, it's only fair. I did yours for you, remember? That wasn't exactly pleasant, either."

He nodded lazily, brushing her off.

"Yeah, yeah..."

His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, and she lost her focus. Her gaze drifted to where her ankle was secured in the clutch of his giant hand. His fingers were damn near long enough to wrap around it twice. The notion of his size, his strength, how easy it would be for him to manipulate her body in whatever fashion he so desired enticed her, and she barely registered the hitch in her breath at the thought. It was enough of a distraction for her to resume her absent-minded toe wiggling. There was that pointed opal glare again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop squirming?"

She made a sound of ire deep in her throat.

"All right, geez. Don't get your blowhole in an uproar there, Flipper."

He scoffed, gaze momentarily lolling off to the side before returning to the toe he was painting.

"Foolish girl. Flipper is a dolph-"

"-a dolphin. Yes, yes, I know."

She smirked.

"Makes it all the more scathing, doesn't it?"

He glanced up at her through furrowed brows before yanking her ankle again.

"Okay. You do that one more time, and I'm gonna kick you right in the mouth. Got it?"

His chest rumbled with laughter.

"And in the event that you decide to follow through with your little ploy, I'll make sure you don't get this foot back."

He punctuated his threat by digging the violet nail of his thumb into the flesh of her ankle. A whisper of discomfort left her, and her right eye crinkled discreetly. Had he not been a shinobi, he wouldn't have noticed it. He relented then, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the crescent mark he left.

Her eyes drifted closed, once closed lips now acquiescing to the soft breath escaping them. Now that, he noticed quite easily.

He smirked.

As his focus shifted to the next toe, her wanton expression morphed to one of ponder, and she pursed her lips in thought.

 _Hmm_...

"When Itachi was alive, did you two do this for each other? Paint each other's nails, I mean."

He sighed, pale eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"No, we didn't."

She tilted her head.

"Not even when his sight started to go?"

He blinked.

"Nope."

"Shame. Poor guy probably had a time trying to do it himself."

The image of Itachi hastily brushing over his toes with meticulous strokes and losing his patience whenever he erred too far from the nail popped into her head then, and she snickered.

He eyed her curiously.

"What're you giggling about, girl?"

She trained her owlish eyes upon him in response, corners of her mouth tilted down comically, and she feigned ignorance.

"Nothin'."

With a final stroke along her pinky toe, he was finished. She glanced down to her foot, humming approvingly.

"Huh, not bad, Blue, my boy. You truly are a man of many talents. Guess you have a fallback if you ever decide to quit Akatsuki."

His brow fell to shadow his annoyed gaze.

"I don't think so."

She shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, thanks. 'Preciate it."

She moved to pull her foot away from him, but he held her ankle and her gaze equally firm. Eyes never leaving hers, he lowered his face to her freshly painted toes, and she panicked, trying desperately to pull away from him.

"Ack, what the hell are you do-"

She paused, blinking her wide eyes when he began to blow on the nails in an effort to dry them faster.

She frowned, feeling uneasy, but allowed him to continue. Kisame thrived on spontaneity, and strange as it seemed, this was nothing unusual for him. She had come to terms with the fact that sometimes, he was just a weird dude.

Since Itachi's passing, the two had been spending more time together. She had become accustomed to his odd and intermittently outlandish behavior, but she couldn't complain. He may be strange, but at least he knew how to keep things interesting.

A hot, open-mouthed kiss scorching the delicate skin on the inside of her ankle shook her from her musings, and the muscle of her calf tensed. Something akin to a squeak left her open mouth, and he laughed into the toned flesh of her lower leg his mouth had since trailed lazy kisses to. The heat of his breath against her chilled skin both excited and unnerved her, and the conflict of emotion escaped her mouth in the form of a breathy moan.

His lips caressed the crook of her knee now, and he growled into it before taking his sweet time licking his way up the taught expanse of her thigh. He reached the juncture of her legs, his mouth hovering centimeters from her clothed sex, and he breathed hotly against it. She bucked into him and tossed her head back so quickly that, for a moment before her perspective adjusted, she thought the room might've flipped upside down. The tinge of dizziness behind her eyes melted into the sensation of his face pressed against her. Her heat throbbed for him, begging for his touch, and she feared that she would catch fire right there. She'd had quite enough of his teasing.

Digging her palms into the cold stone floor, she dragged her lithe form from beneath him and shot up onto her feet. She funneled chakra into her hand, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him upright to stand. He barely had time to catch his footing before she was pushing him backwards. He took five haphazard steps behind him before the seat of a nearby chair hit the backs of his legs, and he tumbled down into it. Taking no pause, she pounced on him, pupils dilated, knees spread across his to accommodate the width of him beneath her hips.

Her grin was feral.

"It's my turn to take the lead this time. Trust me, I've been keeping score."

Her fingertips seared trails down the blue skin of his neck before resting against the back of it, the pads of her thumbs tracing the outline of his well-defined Adam's apple. He huffed a laugh.

"Fine by me. But do be aware that if the urge to throw you down and fuck you like the animal you are crosses my mind, you bet your little ass that I'm heeding it."

She pressed forward, kissing him roughly. She took his full lip between her teeth and slowly pulled away from him. She licked the smooth skin of it with a wet lap of her tongue before releasing it to snap back into place. There was that devious crook of her mouth again. Her voice was a sensual whisper.

"Promise?"

His gaze darkened dangerously. He grabbed the back of her head, taking her initial lip lock as a challenge. He sure as hell wouldn't let her win.

His kiss was ferocious, pointed teeth pricking the skin of her lips with every movement, and he wasted no time before delving his tongue into her mouth. It stroked deep, robbing her of breath and forcing her head to tilt back. His free hand grasped her hip hard enough to bruise, pulling her pelvis down flush, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her. She felt every erotically intimidating inch of him pushing up against her core, and she ground her hips against him. He growled in response, the vibration of his chest rumbling deliciously against her breasts. She moaned into his open mouth where his lips were still viciously claiming hers, and that was it.

He pulled away from her, lips traveling to her ear. He traced the lobe with his tongue before whispering hotly.

"More than a promise."


End file.
